Inherited retinal degenerations are characterized by the loss of retinal neurons (most often photoreceptors). More than 150 genes in the Retnet database have been shown to cause some form of retinal degeneration when the gene is mutated, indicating a strong genetic component to these diseases. Often, blindness isn't congenital but is delayed until the 5th, 6th, or 7th decade of life. The genetic mutation is present at conception and yet photoreceptors survive and function for decades with the deleterious mutation. This phenomenon suggests that the retina has an endogenous system of self protection. By learning how this system of endogenous protection functions, we may be able to exploit it to further delay or even prevent blindness altogether. This project was designed to further our knowledge of the endogenous mechanisms by which retinal photoreceptors are protected from cell death. The four aims of this proposal will: Determine whether PIM kinases are required for induced protection of photoreceptors (aim 1). Determine whether induced protection of retinal photoreceptors is brought about through increased mitochondrial biogenesis or mitochondrial repair (aim 2). Determine whether inhibition of mitochondrial biogenesis or repair through genetic mutation of PGC-1 activity prevents preconditioning induced protection (aim 3). Test new cytokines that we developed for enhanced neuroprotective activity (aim 4). PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Inherited retinal degenerations are characterized by the loss of retinal neurons (most often photoreceptors). More than 150 genes in the Retnet database have been shown to cause some form of retinal degeneration when the gene is mutated, indicating a strong genetic component to these diseases. Often, blindness isn't congenital but is delayed until the 5th, 6th, or 7th decade of life. The genetic mutation is present at conception and yet photoreceptors survive and function for decades with the deleterious mutation. This phenomenon suggests that the retina has an endogenous system of self protection. By learning how this system of endogenous protection functions, we may be able to exploit it to further delay or even prevent blindness altogether. This proposal is highly relevant to human disease. We are proposing to identify how the retina accomplishes self protection. In addition we are proposing to test two new therapeutic targets to determine their ability to prevent or delay blindness.